


boba: em defesa de parvati patil (em memória de lavender brown)

by FallDownDead



Series: we must unite inside her walls or we'll crumble from within - tradução [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Translation, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallDownDead/pseuds/FallDownDead
Summary: Os estudantes da Armada de Dumbledore vestiam muitos distintivos. Uma moeda de ouro os chamava primeiro para aulas e então para guerra. Pele cicatrizada que corria pelas costas das mãos de muitos.Não devo contar mentiras.Outro: o som de passos sobre pedra que obrigava a todos a se dispersarem, mesmo anos depois. As únicas pessoas ousadas o bastante para andar ruidosamente não eram seguras.Parvati comemorou o aniversário não da batalha, mas do dia que deixou a Torre da Grifinória para se juntar à AD na Sala Precisa. Ela comprou um par de saltos, de um vermelho tão forte quanto os sons que produziam em chãos duros.Dennis Creevey enviou-lhe tênis de corrida trouxa no natal e ela os usava quando precisava ser furtiva (roçando no chão roxo e branco levemente visível de debaixo de suas vestes), mas ela usava saltos nos dias de escritório, nos interrogatórios, nas noites em que saia, porque queria ser destemida, porque queria ser a coisa mais assustadora no cômodo.





	boba: em defesa de parvati patil (em memória de lavender brown)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [silly: in defense of parvati patil (in memory of lavender brown)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218554) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



Os estudantes da Armada de Dumbledore vestiam muitos distintivos. Uma moeda de ouro os chamava primeiro para aulas e então para guerra. Pele cicatrizada que corria pelas costas das mãos de muitos. _Não devo contar mentiras_.

Outro: o som de passos sobre pedra que obrigava a todos a se dispersarem, mesmo anos depois. As únicas pessoas ousadas o bastante para andar ruidosamente não eram seguras.

Parvati comemorou o aniversário não da batalha, mas do dia que deixou a Torre da Grifinória para se juntar à AD na Sala Precisa. Ela comprou um par de saltos, de um vermelho tão forte quanto os sons que produziam em chãos duros.

Dennis Creevey enviou-lhe tênis de corrida trouxa no natal e ela os usava quando precisava ser furtiva (roçando no chão roxo e branco levemente visível de debaixo de suas vestes), mas ela usava saltos nos dias de escritório, nos interrogatórios, nas noites em que saia, porque queria ser destemida, porque queria ser a coisa mais assustadora no cômodo.

A todos os membros da AD foi oferecido um lugar entre os aurores. Eles consideraram aquele último ano de ocupação como experiência o suficiente no currículo. Depois de duas semanas vivendo tranquilamente em casa, em tempos de paz, pulando a cada mínimo barulho que seus pais sequer ouviam, Parvati Patil se inscreveu para treinamento básico com os aurores.

Eles a ensinaram feitiços e maldições que já havia aprendido do outro lado da varinha de professores mais cruéis. Depois de um seminário sobre resistir à tortura, Parvati foi até o professor (um pequeno homem queixudo e jovial) e entregou o panfleto do seminário que lhe fora dado. Ela havia escrito nele inteiro com anotações e correções, com conselhos e com técnicas de tortura que não haviam mencionado.

Parvati sorriu para ele, sabendo que seus olhos estavam avaliando suas elegantes maçãs do rosto, seus belos olhos, sua amável letra cursiva, e então ela saiu e se trancou em um armário de vassouras e tentou decidir se queria rir ou chorar. Independente de qual dos dois fosse, ela queria fazer isso tanto que não conseguia respirar.

“Você está ruminando,” disse seu pai. “Tem que superar essa– experiência. E nunca vai conseguir se continuar a fazer da sua vida sobre violência.”

“Por que, querida?” sua mãe lhe perguntou. “A guerra acabou.”

“Isso não é sobre violência,” disse Parvati. “Eu não sou _violenta_ , eu só…”

“Você se voluntariou para brigar e agredir para viver. Nós entendemos que vocês duas tiveram poucas escolhas na guerra, mas acabou agora.”

“Nós vencemos,” Parvati concordou, e as palavras em sua boca sentiam como se estivesse dizendo que o céu era verde neon, ou que porcos não podiam voar.

\--

Cada membro da AD tinha uma vaga entre os aurores, se quisessem, mas eles também tinham ofertas de livros para contar tudo, o que Parvati achava que Lavender teria aceitado imediatamente. Algumas noites Parvati escrevia esse livro por trás de suas pálpebras enquanto tentava cair no sono. A brilhante foto em movimento de Lav piscando na capa, atrativamente desarrumada após o combate heroico. O romance de estrelas cruzadas com Ron Weasley. Favoráveis confidências e amigáveis introspecções sobre cada uma das crianças com quem elas lutaram junto.

Harry se voluntariou para os aurores também, meses antes de Parvati, e Ron também, que ainda estava aprendendo como não ficar na sombra de seu melhor amigo. Ginny tentou um time de quadribol. Ela já havia vencido sua guerra.

Hannah Abbott começou servindo mesas no Caldeirão Furado. Cho Chang, que havia lutado na Batalha de Hogwarts, que havia guardado sua moeda AD mesmo depois de sua criadora ter cauterizado acusações no rosto de sua melhor amiga – ela colocava livros nas prateleiras na Floreios e Borrões.

Dennis Creevey havia se mudado de volta com seus pais, que estavam envelhecendo, principalmente nos últimos tempos. Lavava pratos e fazia consertos, enfeitiçava seus chás com velhos truques de Madame Pomfrey. Ele verificou cada uma das fotos de Colin com uma estável, compassiva paciência que aterrorizava Parvati mais do que qualquer dia no campo de treinamento dos aurores havia conseguido. Quando conferiu cada caixa de sapato, cada pasta de arquivo, cada filme não desenvolvido, ele empacotou uma seleção e mandou para um editor bruxo.

Dennis escolheu aquelas que importavam. No começo, fotos desajeitadas tiradas por um menino que ainda não havia sido informado que magia era real. Encantadas, vivamente iluminadas fotos de Hogwarts tiradas por um menino que ainda não havia aprendido que a vida era cruel.

Uma franca foto de um esquivo Harry Potter, de Crabbe e Goyle fazendo guerra do polegar, de Cho Chang sorrindo como se o mundo fosse dela para conquistar, de Fred Weasley espirrando leite pelo nariz no jantar (Lee Jordan, sorrindo largamente ali perto, era claramente o culpado).

(Dennis enviou para Parvati uma foto de Lavender e Trelawney com seus pescoços gentilmente curvados em direção a uma bola de cristal, luzes dançando sobre suas bochechas. Trelawney estava séria exceto por seus grandes e suaves olhos. Lav estava espiando a professora, ansiosa e resplandecente. Ela queria tanto um futuro.)

E então fotos de depois de Umbridge, depois da ocupação. Outra franca foto de Harry, gesticulando na Sala Precisa, não mais se escondendo, _Não devo contar mentiras_ lançando sombras nas costas de sua mão.

Imagens capturadas por um menino que entendia – que morrera entendendo – que havia coisas pelas quais valia a pena morrer.

Algumas das fotos Colin havia enfeitiçado para transformá-las em imagens bruxas que se moviam. Muitas, no entanto, ele deixou estáticas, silenciosas, trouxas. Dennis as deixou como estavam, quando publicou _Guerra de Seu Irmão_. Parvati, folheando o livro, achou que as fotos bruxas pareciam uma cópia, uma história, uma repetição, mas as imagens trouxas, secas e estáticas, davam a impressão de roubo.

Colin havia capturado um instante perdido, aquele olhar no rosto de Luna quando ela conjurou um patrono, Angelina fugindo, um bando de lufanos mais velhos parados defensivamente em volta de um sonserino do primeiro ano quando uma briga estourou na Sala Precisa. Colin os havia roubado, esses exalar desaparecidos, e aqui Dennis os estava oferecendo.

Parvati mandou uma cópia do livro de Dennis para seus pais, que a amavam, que não entendiam seus pesadelos da guerra, que não entendiam como ela sentia falta dela.

\--

Para o desdém boquiaberto de seus pais, Padma saiu de casa uma semana depois da paz e alugou um pequeno quarto perto do Beco Diagonal, mas ainda mais perto da Travessa do Tranco. Eles tiveram uma educadamente furiosa discussão sobre isso no carpete do hall de entrada da moradia Patil antes de Padma agarrar suas telas em branco e ir de flu até seu quarto com seus chãos rangendo e meio mofado. Parvati carregou suas malas.

“Se você ao menos fosse prática,” dissera seu pai.

“Você tem tanto potencial,” dissera sua mãe.

Padma havia sorrido. “Obrigada. Sim, eu tenho.” Ela conseguiu um emprego na pequena sorveteria no Beco Diagonal e trabalhou em sua arte até tarde da noite e cedo de manhã, procurando encomendas e agentes.

A Torre da Corvinal havia sido protegida apenas por enigmas, então durante seus anos escolares Parvati havia subido para visitar sua irmã. A Mulher Cinzenta havia fungado para elas na época, mas as garotas haviam sentado de pernas cruzadas na cama de Padma, trançando o cabelo uma da outra e trocando anotações, comparando pacotes de cuidado e trocando quando seus pais esqueciam qual irmã gostava de qual doce.

Padma mantinha as cortinas da sua cama de dossel quase sempre fechadas. Ela havia começado a pintar nelas no primeiro ano, para o grande estresse dos elfos domésticos (eles eventualmente entraram em acordo). Padma havia feito céus estrelados que continham todas as cores, fogos ardentes e fênix renascentes, velha luz do luar cascateando por entre folhas. Conseguira manter em segredo por quase um ano, mas quando sua vocação colorida foi descoberta ela simplesmente conseguiu encomendas.

Padma havia pintado uma manada de cavalos acelerando no alto vento para Marietta Edgecombe, e um mais silencioso, calmo, azulado céu noturno para Cho Chang. Ela havia se escondido no escritório de Flitwick, aprendendo feitiços para embebedar cores em tecidos, para encantar pincéis e remover manchas de vestes e roupas de cama.

Aquela primeira noite no minúsculo apartamento de Padma, as malas de sua irmã praticamente não desfeitas, Parvati e Padma dividiram o colchão. Na manhã seguinte ela havia ido para casa e mandado uma coruja para os aurores, aceitando a oferta de estágio.

Parvati queria acreditar em futuros de novo. Ela queria ser uma garota adolescente, olhando ansiosa pelo que estava por vir, olhando para cima e para o exterior e para fora.

Mas aqui estava ela, trançando o cabelo firmemente porque estava cansada demais para lavá-lo.

Quando pessoas lhe perguntavam, ela dizia que amava seu trabalho. Parvati achava que estava contando a verdade e isso era o que fazia com que quisesse se trancar no banheiro e enterrar seu rosto em seus joelhos. Ela havia saído de uma guerra e pulado direto para outra. Sua varinha estava tão polida por uso quanto a de Padma, mas onde sua irmã criava luz, Parvati lançava maldições. Ela amava isso e o que isso significava?

\--

“Você que seja a inteligente,” Parvati havia dito, aos dez anos, enfiada em um compartimento trêmulo do Expresso de Hogwarts.

“E você a corajosa,” Padma concordou.

Em algum outro lugar daquele trem, Harry Potter e Ron Weasley estavam começando uma amizade que duraria uma vida inteira, balbuciando no caminho – Ron sempre voltaria. Em algum lugar, Neville havia perdido um sapo. Hermione, que começara a ser uma heroína antes mesmo que ter pisado na página, estava ajudando-o a procurar por ele. Mas Parvati e Padma estavam sentadas sozinhas em um compartimento, fazendo planos.

“Isso deve funcionar bem, não acha?”

“Sou muito melhor em ser barulhenta que você,” Parvati assentiu.

Padma inclinou a cabeça, cabelos escuros entrançados caindo sobre os ombros de sua camiseta. Parvati já havia trocado para as suas vestes. “Não tenho certeza se essa é a parte que importa.”

\--

No que deveria ter sido décimo nono aniversário de Lavender, Padma arrastou Parvati da cama e a levou para a sorveteria não ainda exatamente aberta. Elas sentaram no balcão da sala de preparação e tomaram grandes e pegajosas casquinhas até Padma ter que abrir a loja. Parvati lavou as mãos e recusou a oferta da irmã de café e sorvete ilimitados, um almoço embrulhado pela metade e uma cabine para se sentar. Tirando granulados da frente de sua camiseta, Parvati saiu para o Beco Diagonal, onde havia comprado livros aos onze anos.

Ela estava de luto por Lavender, mas também estava lembrando a guerra. Parvati estava de luto por si mesma.

E ela se sentia egoísta por isso. Mas egoistamente parecia um jeito bom ficar de luto por Lavender.

Algumas noites Parvati enterrava seu rosto no travesseiro e tentava se lembrar da inveja de Lavender – o gosto amargo e afiado dela, o jeito estridente que ela se tornava quando ficava brava, seu temperamento e suas pequenas obsessões.

Lavender não havia sido luz do sol – se ela fora, havia sido tudo que vinha junto: os dias calorosos e pegajosos, noites tórridas, queimaduras de sol e feio descascar, câncer de pele aos trinta e cinco anos. Ela não havia sido luz do sol. Ela havia sido ela mesma: mesquinha e egoisticamente caridosa, ousada, impetuosa, e protetora.

Naquela manhã, o Beco Diagonal estava cheio, brilhante, e ruidoso. Parvati não estava enrijecendo com os barulhos altos ou pulando quando coisas passavam pelo canto de seus olhos. Isso fazia com que sentisse que estava desistindo, e não progredindo.

Ela se afastou da colorida rua, de volta pela entrada de tijolos e aparatou até os portões de Hogwarts.

Parvati subiu até a Sala Precisa. Ela seguiu antigos caminhos, caminhos sinuosos, através de passagens e corredores empoeirados, o tipo de caminho que você tomaria em território hostil se não quisesse ser vista. Hogwarts não era mais um território hostil, mas talvez Parvati ainda fosse.

A Sala Precisa lhe dá aquilo que você necessita. Não o que você quer, mas o que necessita. Parvati andou de um lado para o outro em frente do trecho de parede, três vezes, como qualquer bom soldado da AD. _Eu preciso_ , ela pensou, _eu preciso_ , e não conseguia ir além disso.

Ela empurrou a testa contra a porta que se escavara a existência. Suas mãos enroladas em volta do metal da maçaneta, respirou profunda e trêmula e não abriu a porta. Parvati ficou ali parada do lado de fora de sua antiga sala de aula, antigo santuário, antigo lar, por um longo tempo. Ela não abriu a porta. O frio metal nunca esquentou sob os dedos agarrados. Ela se perguntou se isso era algo que a Sala achava que precisava.

O que a Sala teria mostrado a Lavender? O que ela teria precisado?

Parvati não sabia, finalmente decidiu, ao se afastar da fechada, destrancada porta. Esse era o ponto. Essa era a tragédia disso.

Eles nunca saberiam. Lavender Brown se fora. Aquele raio de luz do sol, aqueles padrões intermitentes de neurônios, de egoísmo e alegria e paixão – nunca haveria outra como ela.

Eles nunca conseguiriam capturá-la em histórias ou fotos, não completamente, nunca. Ela se fora e eles nunca saberiam direito o que Lavender teria se tornado, o que havia sido, o que havia desejado.

Mas ela havia sido. Ela havia. Houve uma garota chamada Lavender Brown e ela não havia sido luz do sol e ela havia sido amiga de Parvati.

Ela nunca seria de novo, mas havia sido, havia sido, havia sido.

Parvati encontrou a base da Torre de Adivinhação e começou a subir os degraus espiralados. Ela os havia pulado antes, passado correndo, ela e Lav tão entusiasmadas por extracurriculares com Professora Trelawney e seus sorrisos de artimanhas.

No topo das escadas, um velho rosto espiava. A expressão de Trelawney se suavizou. Ela sabia que dia era.

“Olá, professora,” disse Parvati. “Está com tempo livre para tomar chá?”

\--

Lavender havia passado maquiagem toda manhã durante a ocupação de Hogwarts, até mesmo na última.

Lavender não era a única a acordar e lavar o rosto, escovando os cílios em escuras curvas. A Sala Precisa, que lhe dava o que você necessitava, fornecia espelhos e blush e escovas. Parvati se lembrava disso, por anos – elas não estavam sozinhas. Uma lufana que penteava o cabelo uma centena de vezes toda manhã. Uma sonserina com olhos de gatinha de delineador tão afiados que podiam matar um homem. Um pequeno grifinório que Lavender pegou espiando seu estojo de base tão tímida e avidamente que ela lhe deu um de natal.

Alguns chamam isso de armadura de batalha, e para alguns deles era de fato. Eles estavam em uma guerra.

Mas as coisas não precisam ser armaduras para serem dignas de serem carregadas em sua pele.

A pequena lufana penteava o cabelo uma centena de vezes toda manhã e um dos colegas de casa de Parvati perguntou-lhe por que ela simplesmente não cortava. “Estamos em guerra.”

“Sempre quis cortar,” disse a lufana, suas mãos passando a escova em movimentos uniformes. Você podia ver a contagem ainda seguindo no fundo de seus olhos. “Mas não vou fazer isso por eles.”

Foram colocados corpos no chão do Salão Principal de Hogwarts. O céu acima tinha estado negro, como deveria, como em algumas noites Parvati achava que sempre deveria estar.

Houvera a cascada de cachos de Lavender e cabelo curto de Tnoks, seu nariz pequeno e normal e desoladoramente humano na morte. Minúsculo Colin Creevey e o rosto acinzentado, não mais rindo de Fred. Mas o tecido puxava sobre as longas confusões de cabelo de Lavender – Parvati acordava de pesadelos onde trançava o cabelo de Lavender até seus dedos encontrarem frio couro cabeludo.

Parvati ia para casa durante os escassos feriados que o trabalho de auror permitia. Padma ia ainda menos – a multidão no natal era feroz por um pouco de sundae de chocolate quente. Parvati passava mais noites nesse quarto de casal luxuoso do que ela havia na vermelha e dourada Torre da Grifinória, ou os próximos, murmurantes alojamentos da Sala Precisa naquele último ano. Mas ela se revirava na cama aqui, seus membros não familiarizados com lençóis finos, tremendo sob o fácil silêncio do local, o jeito que falsa segurança fedia no ar.

Parvati se levantou uma noite e cortou todo o seu longo, escuro, entrançado cabelo com um par de tesouras de poda de sua mãe. Quando Padma acordou e foi até o andar de baixo, ela tirou a tesoura de poda das mãos de sua irmã, pegou suas tesouras apropriadas, e fez com que parecesse que o corte fora proposital.

\--

Essa é uma história sobre descobrir por que você é corajosa. É sobre encontrar coragem no silêncio, nos gritos, na risada. Por que você está aqui? Por que você ainda está parada aqui? Pela mulher com xícaras de chá trincadas, escondendo em sua alta torre? Você está aqui porque sua irmã pinta luz para dentro de cada madeira de suas paredes, limpando o mofo e iluminando décadas de graffiti?

Sempre que tinha tempo, Parvati subia os degraus até a velha sala de Adivinhação para tomar chá com Professora Trelawney. Enquanto talhava repetidamente seu caminho pelos ranks dos Aurores, Parvati tinha menos e menos tempo. Trelawney, no entanto, estava envelhecendo, imprecisa e frágil e tão gentil quanto sempre fora, então Parvati arranjava tempo. Ela levantava cedo para atacar a papelada e então tirava algumas horas livres de tarde.

Trelawney ainda ensinava, embora Firenze complementasse com aulas ao ar livre. Umbridge havia sido difícil o suficiente para ela. Um ano de Amycus, Alecto e Snape havia sido pior, e então a batalha viera em seguida. Trelawney, mais do que nunca, olhava pela janela e via coisas que não estavam ali.

Sua limonada ainda tinha gosto de luz do sol. Parvati teria se contentado com apenas beber grandes copos gelados disso toda vez, mas elas sempre tomavam chá.

Trelawney pegou sua xícara quando Parvati havia drenado o líquido quente até sobrar apenas borra, ergueu-a desse e daquele jeito para ver como as folhas caíam. Ela prometeu Parvati amor, aventura, paixão e dedos dos pés que acabavam batendo contra algo.

Parvati, que com frequência estaria sarando de um hematoma no corpo inteiro adquirido no treinamento ou acabando de sair de uma noite no St. Mungo emendando ossos ou tendo algumas maldições de um ladrão de rua esfregadas dela, pegaria a xícara da professora gentilmente em suas mãos.

Ela era a corajosa, a barulhenta, e então Parvati observaria os aglomerados de folhas encharcadas até que conseguisse ver algo bom tomar forma.

\--

No corredor entre feijões enlatados e olhos de salamandra engarrafados, Parvati deu de cara com a pequena lufana, não mais pequena, que havia penteado o cabelo uma centena de vezes toda manhã durante a guerra.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram – o cabelo denso de Parvati com talvez cinco centímetros de comprimento e todo amassado, o cabelo da lufana quase raspado perto da base de seu crânio e espetado no topo – elas caíram na risada no meio do corredor, segurando nos braços da outra.

Elas haviam compartilhado um espelho durante todos os longos dias de guerra. Isso as fazia, de certa forma, família. Parvati ia para casa nos feriados para seus pais, que haviam passado a guerra trancados em uma casa de férias no interior. Parvati não sabia o que era acordar cada manhã temendo por suas crianças e ir dormir cada noite temendo por elas. Ela não sabia o que era ter seu coração congelar a cada estourar ou estalar do fogo que pudesse ser o começo de uma ligação para deixá-la saber que uma de suas filhas era agora filha única. Ela não sabia o que era manter aquele fogo queimando dia e noite ainda assim.

Mas seus pais não haviam andado pelos corredores ocupados de Hogwarts, tratado dos ferimentos de crianças de onze anos para as quais haviam sido ditas que eram corajosas, sábias, justas, leais, e que haviam tentando tanto serem fiéis às promessas de um velho chapéu.

“Como você tem andando?” a lufana perguntou, porque todo mundo sabia que Parvati e Lavender haviam andado por aquela escondida porta juntas.

“Gostei do seu cabelo”, disse Parvati.

\--

Parvati se lembrava de muitas coisas sobre Lavender Brown. Aqui era uma: no seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, Lavender havia chorado por causa do seu coelho morto por uma semana.

Isso havia se tornado uma piada.

A Sala Precisa se torna o que quer que você necessite que ela seja. Às vezes os mortos fazem isso também. Um santo, um pecador, alguém com quem gritar ou alguém para quem rezar.

Parvati folhearia antigas fotos, velhas anotações de aula com comentários de Lavender nas margens. Ela folhearia os livros de fotografia de Colin. Eles eram certo tipo de louvor, hinos fúnebres silenciosos, mas eram também memórias capturadas.

Parvati se agarrava aos pedaços que não entendia. Por que esse pequeno estranho rabisco, Lav? Por que Colin achou que essa foto era digna de ser mantida, em toda a sua ligeiramente borrada glória? Estaria ela faltando alguma noção essencial de arte, ou havia uma história por trás disso?

Ela se agarrava às partes que não eram para ela. Se agarrava aos lembretes que eles certa vez existiram fora de sua imaginação.

As famílias puro-sangues do mundo bruxo haviam se encontrado em banquetes e festas beneficentes. Não era purismo de sangue, não, claro que não, eles diziam uns aos outros. Afinal de contas, nem todos os sangue-puros eram convidados (os Weasleys trabalhavam como _funcionários públicos_ , consegue imaginar?), e afinal de contas Lucius Malfoy havia jurado que fora controlado pela maldição Imperius durante toda a (vozes abaixam) _guerra_ com (vozes abaixavam ainda mais) _Você-Sabe-Quem_.

Isso era apenas sobre legado, sobre famílias com um senso semelhante de história, de cultura, de comunidade.

É claro.

Eles largavam seus filhos em um quarto extra com algumas babás e saiam para beliscar sopas de lagosta em nome de doações para uma causa ou outra.

Malfoys e Parkinsons, Boneses e Longbottoms, Patils, misturados em carpetes de pelúcia, engatinhando e então dando vascilantes passos e esbarrando e rindo.

Pansy Parkinson tinha um surrado boneco de unicórnio que não largava apesar das promesas desesperadas de sua mãe de comprar oito novos brinquedos. Isso a tornava querida por Padma e Parvati, que compartilhavam um boneco de centauro que relinchava se você dissesse uma palavra mágica e trotava se você dissesse outra.

Mesmo com a simplicidade de interesses equinos compartilhados, intrigas políticas começaram cedo. Neville, que nunca acidentalmente movia latas de lixo ou crescia o cabelo do jeito que bruxos _de verdade_ faziam, e cuja avó era antissocial e frequentemente ausente, era evitado. A primeira palavra de Draco Malfoy foi “meu pai”.

Sim, isso é uma palavra só.

Unicórnios e centauros tinham grandes aventuras nos campos de carpete de pelúcia, mas então elas cresceram. Elas entraram em um trem. Elas colocaram um Chapéu.

Parvati, o vermelho na costura de suas vestes tão novas que ela tinha medo que fossem desbotar, deu um passo à frente quando sonserinos começaram a ameaçar Neville na primeira aula de Quadribol.

Pansy havia zombado sobre chorões e então elas não se falaram por anos. Parvati se perguntava se Pansy também havia tido medo de desbotar as cores de suas vestes.

Padma e Parvati assistiram, a certa distância, Pansy se apaixonar e desapaixonar por Draco Malfoy. O mais perto que elas chegaram dela foi quando Professora Grubby-Plank falou sobre unicórnios e elas observaram Pansy tentar fingir que seus olhos não brilhavam com o assunto.

Padma e Parvati tiveram seus próprios amores também. Parvati tinha uma queda por Harry Potter até o Baile de Inverno. Ela beijou Lavender uma vez, em um daqueles jogos de verdade ou desafio no dormitório das garotas onde Hermione sempre escolhia verdade e Ginny sempre escolhia desafio.

Padma saiu com Eloise Midgen por um ano, escreveu sonetos sobre seu nariz descentralizado, mas elas eventualmente se separaram por causa de diferenças artísticas.

Anos depois, ao sair para tomar cerveja após um longo dia, Parvati se assustou quando alguém parou atrás de seu ombro. “Parvati?” disse Pansy Parkinson.

“Padma, na verdade.”

Pansy revirou os olhos. “Eu sei diferenciá-las, boba.”

“O que você quer, Parkinson? Por que não está com o seu namoradinho Comensal da Morte?”

“Cuidado com os insultos, Par.”

“Nah, eles escolheram esse sozinhos.”

Pansy sorriu mais largamente. “Escolheram mesmo, né? Idiotas.”

Parvati a considerou por um momento, pensou sobre unicórnios, pensou sobre quão cansada ela estava de estar em guerra. “Então onde ele está? Draco?”

“Me largou,” Pansy disse, sentando-se elegantemente no assento ao lado dela.

“Eu diria ‘condolências’, mas ele era um panaca mesmo quando tinha só três anos.”

Pansy deu de ombros e pediu um copo de suco de oxicoco. Ela estava trabalhando no Profeta Diário, aprendiz de Rita Skeeter. Parvati quase cuspiu sua bebida ao ouvir as notícias. “Bom, suponho que quando você é abençoada com uma língua tão afiada, é desperdício não usá-la.”

Depois de algum tempo de tomarem bebidas juntas semanalmente, Parvati perguntou a Pansy por que ela continuava aparecendo, ouvindo histórias, fazendo Parvati se dobrar de rir sobre sua porção de batatas fritas. “Você deixou muito claro na escola o quanto você se importava com pessoas como eu.”

“Você quer dizer que eu era valentona e intolerante,” disse Pansy. Ela disse isso sombriamente, como o fim de uma conversa. Parvati certa vez tivera medo de tudo o que era sombrio, mas não mais.

“Sim,” ela disse. “Por que você está aqui?”

“Porque não tenho mais quinze anos,” disse Pansy rispidamente. “Deus, você sabe o que o precioso Potter Senior fazia na escola, o valentão? Mas meninos crescem para serem homens, sabe, e nós garotas apenas crescemos para sermos vadias.”

\--

Parvati colocava argolas de ouro quando saia de noite, do tipo que eles falam para você não usar porque dá a oportunidade de alguém agarrá-las em uma luta. Ela passava batom vermelho escuro e colocava glitter dourado nos cantos de seus olhos.

Okay. Chame isso de desafio. Talvez fosse.

\--

Na próxima vez que Pansy encontrou Parvati para beber, a sonserina trouxe Ginny Weasley. Parvati usou um conveniente feitiço que aprendera no trabalho e checou por ilusões. Mas elas haviam se encontrado no Profeta aparentemente, onde Ginny estava começando a escrever na seção de esportes.

Depois daquela noite, Parvati parou de se perguntar sobre essa amizade inesperada. Elas eram ambas mulheres fortes, de bordas afiadas, que aprenderam a não machucar todos que se encontravam em seu caminho. Apenas os que mereciam.

Era por isso que Parvati estava ali também, afinal de contas. Ela acordava no meio da noite com todos os seus músculos tensionados, prontos para correr. No trabalho, no amor, em casa, sua primeira resposta era cortante, e sua segunda era manter-se firme. Era um alívio e um prazer poder contar com noites de folga com mulheres que ela sabia que não machucaria sem querer.

Ginny começou a aparecer toda semana nas noites de folga. Parvati trazia Padma às vezes, e ela frequentemente as arrastava para seus agradáveis bares e mostras de arte e estranhos festivais de música ao ar livre.

Alguns dias a conversa se voltava para a guerra, e especialmente a última batalha. “Você se sente mal por isso?” Parvati perguntou certa vez.

“Não,” disse Pansy. “Entregar Potter, para manter centenas de crianças vivas?”

Parvati lançou um olhar para Ginny, que estava calmamente tomando um gole de sua bebida.

“Isso vai dar uma retorcida nessa amizade entre mulheres?” Pansy perguntou, afiando uma provocação de queixo erguido que teria deixado o melhor dos grifinórios orgulhoso.

Ginny comeu três amendoins, um por um, observando-a, e então disse, “Desde que você não se importe que se tivesse feito o mínimo movimento em direção a Harry naquela noite, eu teria lhe lançado uma azaração com efeitos permanentes.”

“Justo,” disse Pansy. Elas acenaram e Parvati engoliu o resto da sua bebiba.

“Vocês são todas loucas,” Parvati disse.

“Quem quer dançar?” disse Padma. “Talvez a gente faça notícia nos seu tablóide, Parkinson.”

\--

Dennis Creevey veio visitar Parvati no Ministério e Parvati conseguia dizer que, ao andar com ele pelos escritórios e arquivos e elevadores, as pessoas estavam se perguntando se era Dia de Traga Sua Criança Para o Trabalho.

Dennis não cresceu mais do que apenas alguns centímetros embora no fim seu irmão Colin havia começado a ficar mais alto. Colin havia morrido com quase a mesma altura de seu pai. Dennis havia voltado para casa à deriva, depois da guerra, e se sentido pequeno.

Parvati sabia melhor do que ninguém como era quando as pessoas viam outra pessoa quando olhavam para você.

(Ela sabia melhor do que ninguém além de George Weasley) (mas ela tentava não pensar sobre isso.)

Não fora tão ruim até que eles desceram para o campo de tiro e Dennis parou, tremendo. Eles o levaram até o corredor antes que começasse a hiperventilar. Um grange homem que havia sido um dos instrutores de combate de Parvati os ajudou, reprimindo uma risada. “Trouxe seu irmãozinho?" Ele bagunçou o cabelo de Dennis enquanto Parvati encarava-o furiosa. “Nunca viu sangue, eh?”

Os ombros de Parvati enrijeceram quando Dennis recuou. Ela rebateu, “Dennis lutou na Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Ele é um veterano, um soldado.”

“Do que ele está pulando então?” disse o homem. “Parece uma criança para mim.”

“Eu não deveria tê-lo levado lá, com maldições voando,” Parvati disse furiosamente. “Parecia com a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, do último ano, exceto que nossos alvos não são–”

“Crianças,” disse Dennis, sem fôlego. Suas mãos estavam tremendo, mas ele estava tentando se recompor.

"Pensei que você tinha dito que eram soldados,” o Auror fungou, tentando vociferar.

“Nós éramos ambos,” ela disse, puxando Dennis pelo corredor. Potter, sendo Harry Potter, havia conseguido um escritório próprio, mesmo que pequeno, então eles se esgueiraram para dentro para deixar Dennis se recuperar.

Depois que Parvati deu um pouco de líquido para Dennis, conseguiu um sorriso dele, e o mandou de volta para casa por Flu, ela pegou o elevador até o escritório do instrutor Auror que os havia ajudado a sair do campo de tiro. Ele a fez esperar no corredor.

Quando finalmente abaixou seus papéis, ele disse, “Entendo que você está com um problema?”

“Aquilo foi desrespeitoso, senhor, sua conduta mais cedo,” disse Parvati.

“Desrespeitoso? Aqui são os Aurores, Patil. Respeito não corre na outra direção. Não vem de homens como eu para novatos como você, ou civis como seu amiguinho.”

“Ele não é um civil,” disse Parvati.

O Auror deu de ombros. “Então vocês se esconderam por um ano de alguns professores que queriam bater nas costas de suas mãos com uma régua.”

“Você já foi acertado com uma?” disse Parvati. “Madeira e metal colidindo sobre suas falanges e metacarpos – minha irmã é uma pintora. Eles não usavam uma régua. Eles usavam uma perversa azaração.”

Ela entrou no escritório, fechando a porta atrás dela. “Você já foi torturado com a Cruciatus?” perguntou.

O Auror abriu a boca para falar, mas Parvati continuou, calma, desdenhosa: “Não quero dizer em treinamento, em uma sala confortável e acolchoada com um instrutor que o levaria para tomar cerveja depois. Não quero dizer nem mesmo por um criminoso em um beco escuro quando você não sabia se você viveria para ver o fim do dia. Eu quero dizer se você já foi torturado com a Cruciatus em uma sala de aula, na frente da sua irmã e um monte de crianças aterrorizadas. Já foi torturado com a Cruciatus por alguém que tirou prazer disso, quando você era descartável? Já arquejou de volta à vida quando eles terminaram, sabendo que na manhã seguinte você teria que voltar para aquela mesma sala e sentar à sua mesa, e aguardar, e _ter esperança_ que isso acontecesse com você e não com uma criança metade do seu tamanho?”

O Auror ficou em silêncio.

Parvati o olhou de cima a baixo devagar. “Fui uma lição prática em desobediência por pessoas de quem eu não podia correr. Assisti crianças gritarem, e não fiz nada, porque estava em uma guerra e isso não seria estratégico e eles eram soldados também. Eles sobreviveriam. E a maioria de nós sobreviveu. Mas nós não somos mais quem éramos antes. Você vai demonstrar respeito pela nossa guerra.”

\--

Algumas noites, Parvati se perguntava _como eu deveria fazer isso?_

“Eu vou ser corajosa,” ela sussurraria. Pelo tempo em que acordasse de manhã, seu travesseiro já teria secado.

Isso é coragem. Às vezes apenas respirar é coragem. Lembrar-se deles. Nunca abrir mão. Nunca abrir mão deles.

Parvati era tão mais do que apenas corajosa, mas isso foi por onde ela começou, isso é por onde ela sempre começaria. Ela daria a si mesma um terreno para se manter de pé: pisoteado, chão sólido bem no centro de seu ser.

_Eu serei corajosa._

Vamos falar sobre coragem. Vamos falar sobre a garota que chorava do lado de fora da porta fechada da Sala Precisa porque ela não tinha certeza se e queria saber o que precisava, porque ela não tem certeza se merecia precisar de coisas.

Vamos falar sobre reinvidicar a si mesmo. Lavender pintando seu rosto em tempos de guerra, Padma pintando cada espaço em que já viveu, todos os espaços menos sua própria pele.

Vamos falar sobre fênix, sobre fogos que você não consegue apagar: renascido, assassinado, renascido, mas o mesmo pássaro. Lágrimas de fênix curam – suas lágrimas. Vamos falar sobre como a coisa que transforma morte em algo mais é pesar.

\--

Quando Professora Sprout se aposentou e Neville foi feito professor titular de Herbologia, a AD reuniu-se em Hogwarts para parabenizar seu velho general. Eles se encontraram nos portões e gritaram, abraçaram, sorriram e esbarraram ombros.

Parvati assistiu seus velhos colegas de escola e velhos amigos de guerra subirem em carruagens que não eram puxadas por cavalos invisíveis. Luna alimentou os testrálios, tendo trazido uma sacola plástica de cheia de bifes. Ginny acariciou aquele que certa vez a levara ao Departamente de Mistérios. Outros observavam caudas chicotearem, ou se afastavam, ou coçavam focinhos estendidos. Zacharias Smith encarava severamente seus ombros ossudos. Mas Parvati sabia que todos eles os viam. Ela soprou em um de seus focinhos, porque Padma certa vez havia dito que era assim que cavalos se apresentavam uns para os outros.

Havia cerveja amanteigada em abundância e os elfos domésticos se superaram com a comida. Poderiam eles realmente ter esperado outra coisa de uma festa para um homem que era casado com uma mulher lufana e também dona do Caldeirão Furado? O general deles não havia se tornado nem um pouco menos humilde e Parvati sorria ao vê-lo se esquivando de elogios e tentando aplaudir e tornar a conversa na direção de qualquer um que não fosse ele mesmo. Depois de algumas horas de conversa fiada sobre empregos e famílias, e muita pouca conversa sobre velhas cicatrizes, Parvati se afastou dos cantos da festa.

Ela subiu escadas e desceu corredores estreitos. Atravessou o castelo, passando por marcas de fogo por corrimões consertados (a madeira não mais brilhante e nova, não depois de anos, mas Parvati correu os dedos por ela e se lembrava dela se estilhaçando sob o peso de um aluno do terceiro ano que havia mostrado coragem demais) por cada pedra imaculada onde sabia que uma vida havia sido brutalmente tirada.

De primeira não conseguiu encontrar o pequeno canto onde Fred Weasley havia morrido no meio de uma risada. Ela ergueu a barra das vestes e foi de corredor a corredor até finalmente encontrar o que a fez parar subitamente. Ela esfregou os olhos e seguiu em frente.

No pátio principal Parvati teve a impressão que ouviu um Comensal da Morte espreitando, um lobisomem se esgueirando, um ladrão de rua prestes a atacar uma auror distraída – quando ela girou nos calcanhares, sua mão na varinha, mas sem sacá-la, era apenas uma garota do terceiro ano com vermelho nas costuras de suas vestes.

A garota estava encarando, aterrorizada, e Parvati engoliu de volta a promessa _não vou machucar você_. Em vez disso ela disse, “Não vou te meter em encrenca,” porque era isso com o que os estudantes se preocupavam, não era? Garotas de catorze anos escapulindo por causa em um desafio. Perder o privilégio de ir a Hogsmeade. Escrever frases.

A garota apertou os olhos. “Quem é você?”

“Uma visitante,” disse Parvati. “Amiga do Professor Longbottom.” Ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos de suas vestes. “Você faz muito disso?”

“E de que outro jeito você consegue fazer qualquer coisa?” a garota disse descaradamente, ousada agora que sabia que não levaria detenção.

“Você foi muito óbvia. Conhece o feitiço de pé silencioso?” Parvati perguntou. Quando a garota balançou a cabeça, Parvati sacou a varinha, não para atacar ou defender, mas para ensinar.

Parvati fez isso por tantas razões: porque a garota talvez precise saber desse feitiço um dia. Porque talvez ela não precise. Talvez essa garota nunca usasse esse feitiço para nada além de se esgueirar por monitores e encontrar corvinais bonitinhos em salas de aula vazias. Talvez nas mãos dessa garota esse feitiço não se tornasse uma arma de guerra.

E se ele se tornasse? Se a guerra viesse de novo nesses sagrados corredores? Ela queria suas crianças armadas.

Depois de mandar a garota de volta à Torre da Grifinória, Parvati desceu as escadas. Ela sempre soube onde estava indo, apenas não o que encontraria.

A Sala Precisa lhe dá aquilo que você necessita. A porta, fria em seus dedos, abriu facilmente. Estava completamente escuro além. Parvati inclinou os dedos do pé em direção ao batente da porta. _O que eu preciso?_

Parvati entrou na Sala e uma a uma as velas flutuantes ganharam vida. Não era a queimada sala de coisas perdidas ou a coleção de penicos de Dumbledore. Era o quartel general da AD de durante o auge da ocupação.

Seu estômago despencou até seus joelhos. Era isso o que ela precisava? Em algumas noites sombrias, era isso o que ela queria.

Ela queria ir para casa. Ela só queria ir para casa.

A área de treinamento e os alvos amaldiçoados, o primeiro lugar em que ela balançou uma varinha e sentiu que podia se proteger. (Ela estava errada, tão errada, mas queria aquele sentimento, ela o queria _de volta_.)

Ali, também: o quarto escuro dos fundos, com seus cobertores amarrotados e redes para dormir oscilando levemente. O pesado, protegido silêncio do lugar, aquele que sussurrava _você está segura, você está guardada, você está aqui_.

Suas vestes roçavam no silêncio da Sala vazia.

Ela ansiava por isso. Ali, o fogão portátil onde os meninos Creevey fizeram chocolate quente de pacotes de cuidado contrabandeados.

A Sala providenciaria chocolate quente, é claro, se necessário. Mas isso era mais doce, o que fora contrabandeado. Era um lembrete a essas crianças abandonadas que alguém, em algum lugar, queria que elas tivessem uma caneca de algo quente e rico para acolher em suas palmas.

“É isso?” ela disse para a Sala. “É isso o que eu preciso? Um refúgio vazio do meio de uma guerra.”

Aqui, ela havia vencido Fred e George em Snap Explosivo. Ali, Marietta fez Cho rir tanto que ela se dobrou ao meio e chegou a arquejar. Parvati havia golpeado alvos e feito lição de casa e curado crianças e trançado o cabelo de sua irmã, trançado o cabelo de Lavender.

Parvati deu largos passos furiosos pela sala, abrindo portas e gavetas com violência, folheando livros, chutando pilhas descartadas de cobertores e alvos arruinados de treinamento, procurando por algo de diferente. Isso não poderia ser tudo. Isso não poderia ser a resposta.

“Nós vencemos essa guerra,” ela disse. “O que você está querendo me dizer?” ela demandou. “Que no fim, sempre volta para isso? Que eu nunca vou superar minha guerra?”

Ela encontrou livros sobre feitiços de batalha, um armário cuidadoso com poções de cura, um urso de pelúcia com uma só orelha enrolado em uma pilha de cobertores como se o dono tivesse tentado escondê-lo.

Aos dezessete, tentando ser corajosa, Parvati teria rido. Ela teria sido uma daqueles de quem essa criança teria escondido o brinquedo.

Ela colocou o urso gentilmente no cobertor azul. Quando se ergueu, estava respirando mais suave. Andando pela sala escura, sentiu como se estivesse sendo seguida por fantasmas. Ela se sentia como um deles, como se tivesse ficado emperrada nas rachaduras desse chão de pedra, presa dentro dos espelhos, seu coração agitado vivendo eternamente aterrorizado, ecos insistentes desse lugar.

“Eu não preciso disso,” ela disse. “Eu posso viver em um mundo que não está em guerra,” ela disse, e sentiu como se estivesse mentindo.

“Sempre haverá guerras,” ela tentou. “Vou sobreviver.”

Por que acha que preciso disso? Não acha que não consigo ver esse lugar por trás das minhas pálpebras sempre que quiser? No momento antes de acordar posso ouvir Dean Thomas roncando em ritmo com Seamus.

Acha que já não sei que nunca conseguirei fugir?

Sempre estarei aqui. Sempre serei a estudante em guerra, penas descartadas e varinha erguida, coração na garganta–

O longo espelho do banheiro feminino entrou em seu campo de visão enquanto seus saltos soavam nas pedras.

Seus passos eram lentos agora. Eles pararam em frente a uma ampla bancada, aquele espelho gelado. Um lápis de delineador descartado. Blush, pincéis, bases e bobes. Um pouco de batom borrado onde Lavender havia pressionado os lábios, aquela provocativa, superdramática, impossível garota.

Então Parvati ergueu os olhos. Havia uma mulher no espelho olhando-a de volta, lábios vermelhos escuros ligeiramente entreabertos. Cabelo escuro curto enrolado em cima de uma roupa sensata com gola baixa, mas vestes feitas de tal forma que você pudesse perseguir um criminoso. Ela tinha uma cicatriz em uma bochecha. Cicatriz que não a conseguiu em sua primeira guerra.

Parvati havia parado em frente a esse espelho toda manhã daquela guerra. Ela havia estado desesperada. Isso havia se inscrito nela, naquele ano, no jeito que se portava em meio a multidões, no jeito que dormia, no jeito que lidava com obstáculos e no jeito que via o mundo.

Mas havia mais inscrito nela agora. Ela tinha treinamento de Auror, e estava lentamente ganhando o respeito de seus pais em cima de seu amor não merecido. Ela estava construindo sua própria casa, amarrando proteções em suas paredes, aprendendo a ter a língua afiada de Pansy e a praticidade de Ginny, que eram tão implacáveis em tempos de paz quanto em tempos de guerra, aprendendo a lenta e inabalável construção de sua vida de Padma, a paciência mais corajosa de Dennis, seu olhar estável.

Ela era a diferença. Uma mulher irreconhecível olhava de volta sobre uma bancada que havia moldado seu ser de dezessete anos. Essa havia sido sua primeira guerra, mas não sua última.

Parvati atravesseu a sala vazia e fechou a porta atrás de si.

“O que encontrou?” disse Padma de onde vinha esperando do lado de fora no corredor, e Parvati nem deu um pulo.

“Eu cresci,” Parvati disse. Sua irmã envolvou os braços em volta dela e a segurou até que parasse de chorar.

Parvati esfregou o rosto nas mangas de suas vestes, deu um passo para trás e recuperou o fôlego, e perguntou a sua irmã, “O que ela teria te mostrado, Pad?” Padma não disse nada e Parvati a pressionou, “O que você precisa?”

“Pincéis de pintura,” Padma disse. Ela colocou uma mão manchada na porta e Parvati ouviu a fechadura destrancar antecipadamente.

“Isso não é verdade,” disse Parvati.

Padma se voltou para ela, olhos brilhantes e cheios. “Não é,” concordou. Ela não abriu a porta.

\--

Em uma de suas visitas, no meio da leitura de sua xícara de chá, Trelawney olhou para ela, direto com aqueles velhos olhos arregalados, e apertou as mãos de Parvati nas suas com força. “Você vai ficar bem,” ela disse com uma voz vascilante e Parvati apertou de volta.

Aquilo, mais do que qualquer outra coisa que a velha vidente já havia lhe dito, soava como uma profecia.

Parvati apertou de volta, aquelas frágeis mãos dela, linhas da vida e linhas do amor pressionadas juntas, e fez uma promessa. “Eu vou,” ela disse.

“E cuidado com leite na próxima lua cheia,” disse Trelawney, se afastando. “Ou vai derramar ou vai estragar.”

Quando Parvati voltou para casa, Padma estava sentado no chão de seu apartamento. Bom, ela estava levitando ligeiramente acima dele, remendando uma das vestes de Parvati. Padma estava tendo um período de seca, artisticamente falando, e precisava de algo com que ocupar as mãos. Parvati se sentou ao seu lado. “Longo dia?” disse Padma. “Estou no meio de uma pintura na minha casa, mas tudo continuava parecendo cinza.”

“Quero uma tatuagem,” disse Parvati. “E quero que você faça o design.”

“A mãe vai ficar entusiasmada,” disse Padma, mas colocou as vestes de lado, encontrou o olhar de Parvati, e tentou fingir que não estava lentamente erguendo os dedos em direção ao bloco de desenho em sua bolsa.

“Quero luz do sol,” disse Parvati. “Quero uma cicatriz.”

“Muito específico.”

“Confio em você,” disse Parvati.

“Muito específico,” disse Padma, mas ela já estava esboçando.


End file.
